object_illusionfandomcom-20200223-history
Fire Axe
Fire Axe is a male contestant on Object Illusion. He got put onto the Grade A's. Personality Fire Axe is, much more often than not, a kind, caring, and loyal person. He is shown to be the one to settle an argument between fellow contestants, and approaches with a patient and understanding demeanor. Other than the desire to be kind to others, Fire Axe is also driven to action in the name of doing the right thing. Although Fire Axe is a calm person, he tends to scream at others (or in general) when they either make an untrue comment or do something that really gets on his nerves. Providers of this include Watermelon, Lemon, and Sandwich. Appearance Throughout the show, Fire Axe has undergone multiple changes, the only major change being from an internet cutout with a white shine, to being a cartoon like axe without a shine. Fire Axe is currently a pick head fire axe, and is the tallest contestant on Object Illusion. The majority of his head is a crimson red, the front of Fire Axe's head being a gray "blade". His handle is yellow above the arms, and everything below that is black. Coverage Well, That's A Scary Thought Fire Axe is introduced with Oreo, Lemon, Police Hat, and Quadratini. He is later chosen to go on the Grade A's along with Quadratini. After Strawberry states that killing is something she's good at, Fire Axe asks if there are any instructions. After Gumball says she's chubby, Fire Axe looks confused, but is seen walking away a second later. During the challenge, Fire Axe is walking towards Police Hat to kill him, but is startled by Strawberry's sudden aggression and throws the knife away. Fire Axe listens to Strawberry's and Police Hat's argument for a while, and tells them to stop fighting and look around, arguing with her for a while. Shortly afterwards, he gets killed by Strawberry upon her realizing Fire Axe wasn't on her team. Christmas Chaos Fire Axe is first seen hanging out with Orange, the latter welcoming Fire Axe to the team, and reminding Fire Axe to call him if he ever needs help. Fire Axe responds with "Thank you!" and "Okay!" respectively. At the elimination, Fire Axe received 19 likes and 9 dislikes, making him happy. He's later seen yelling at Gumball for her saying that she helps the team, to which he says is a lie. During the present finding challenge, Gumball shouts at Orange for expecting them to climb the mountain to find a present up there, Fire Axe replies "Yes, he does!" While looking for more presents, Gumball and Watermelon are arguing about something, but Fire Axe breaks it, telling them there was a present. Quadratini opens the present, finding an iPhone inside, and suggests they turn it in for the challenge. Fire Axe protests, explaining to him that they needed the biggest present of them all in order to win. Later on, Orange asks Quadratini and Fire Axe if they found a good present, Fire Axe replies with a not yet and returns the question. Quadratini points a present out, and Orange opens it. Fire Axe asks if the present is special, and it turns out the box contained the Grand Ruby, a very rare and valuable item. Fire Axe's team turns the ruby in, winning the challenge. Rolling Rampage and Romance Sandwich starts a conversation with Fire Axe, saying hello and introducing himself as Sandwich. Sandwich immediately asks if Fire Axe wanted to form a alliance with him, and Fire Axe replied with sure, but points out that there are only two people in the alliance. However, Fire Axe is reassured when Sandwich tells him that he'll find more people. Moments later, Sandwich vents to Fire Axe, telling him how angry he was that he was at the bottom three last elimination. Fire Axe suggests Sandwich rebuild his reputation, stating that nice people always win. Sandwich agrees, saying he should start being nicer. Much later in the episode, Fire Axe is seen spectating Orange and Watermelon's act with Police Hat and Oreo, Fire Axe being dumbfounded by the magic act. After Camera had finished her talent, Fire Axe volunteers to go, stating he will preform one-thousand push-ups at once, despite the judges' bewilderment. However, he only gets to fifteen before the episode jump-cuts, fast forwarding to when Fire Axe completes his push-ups. He gets up, promptly letting out an energetic yell. He gets a score of ten from the judges in turn. Race of a Lifetime Fire Axe is seen at the beginning of the episode with Quadratini and Gumball; the three of them talking about last episode's challenge. Fire Axe comments on how cool the team is that they won, and takes Quadratini's side when he says Gumball would end up getting herself eliminated. When Quadratini and Orange are fighting, Fire Axe points out that Orange can have a relationship, even during the contest. Gumball, supporting Quadratini's argument, reveals that she likes Lemon, which causes Fire Axe to gasp with surprise and make a strange face, along with Quadratini and Orange. However, Fire Axe sides with Quadratini when he says that the relationship would cause the team to lose more often. After Quadratini kicks Orange into the water, Fire Axe is quick to call him out, telling Quadratini he may have taken it a bit too far. Orange shows the team the car he had for the racing challenge, but Fire Axe asks what it is, and comments on how the seats aren't connected. The team starts fighting about the safety of the car, and Fire Axe interrupts, saying that they don't have time for arguing and to get on. Later on, he notices the Number 1's leaving, and reminds his team that they should get going. When the team starts fighting again, Fire Axe tells Orange to just drive, and that the other team was getting away. Later on during the drive, Gumball says she's skinnier than Fire Axe, to which he replies that Gumball is fatter than Cookie. He also notices that the car was getting slower due to Gumball's fatness. After the Grade A's stop fighting, Fire Axe asks Sandwich if he's found any candidates for their alliance, but upon seeing that Sandwich is asleep, he drops the subject. Fire Axe is seen happy when they near the finish line, but their team ends up losing. He later witnesses Quadratini angrily kicking Watermelon into the water, and is horrified. Pranks A Lot! Part 1 During Gumball's sequence at the beginning of the episode, Fire Axe is shown being glad he isn't a food item, but is quickly put down upon hearing he would be used to cut up Watermelon. Moments later, he is seen again asking what Gumball and Sandwich what they were talking about. Right after Sandwich goes back to his video game, Fire Axe asks if he found any probable alliance members. He is seen being annoyed when Sandwich says no. Fire Axe corrects Gumball upon being called "Fire Ace", and directs her to talk to Sandwich about joining the alliance. He enforces Sandwich's decision to reject Gumball, and is a bit frightened when Gumball yells at him for stating what she had heard. Fire Axe is shown backing up Sandwich once again, suggesting Gumball join an alliance without any edible objects. He states he doesn't want to take any chances when Gumball protests, saying he isn't edible. Fire Axe is shown being angry at Sandwich for making Pudding Cup upset, telling him to think before he speaks. Shortly afterwards, Orange comes up to them, but Fire Axe walks away slowly. Orange asks where Fire Axe was going, so he explained that Quadratini said to not talk to Orange, or he'd beat Fire Axe up. Orange angrily replies that he'd beat Quadratini up, but this just causes Fire Axe and Sandwich to laugh hysterically. Right after Orange leaves, Quadratini comes up to the alliance, asking if they've seen Orange. Fire Axe starts to reply with a yes, but Sandwich interrupts, saying they haven't seen Orange. Once Quadratini walks away, Fire Axe asks Sandwich why he lied; Sandwich replying that he was trying to protect a teammate. Fire Axe protests, telling Sandwich Quadratini was also a teammate, but Sandwich simply replies with the same thing. Fire Axe is shown being happy for Sandwich for passing a level in his game. A second later, Wii U tells the contestants that the teams will merge after the elimination. Sandwich is happy, but tries to dampen it down and fails, with Fire Axe telling him that everybody knows what he means. Later on, Fire Axe is seen with Sandwich, Fire Axe saying the alliance would be the two of them because they can't find another alliance member. Lemon walks up and Fire Axe greets him, and they have small conversation before Lemon walks away. Despite just having a conversation with him, Fire Axe asks Sandwich if that was Lemon. Further into the episode, Fire Axe and Sandwich are still hanging out, bored. Fire Axe gets angry at Sandwich, asking him why he was always on his phone, and telling him that he should do something productive like finding people for their alliance, yelling so loudly he blows Sandwich away. He's also heard yelling at Gumball for messing up his name again. Moments later, Wii U shows up, showing them the hotel they would be staying in, and Fire Axe, along with Gumball and Sandwich, are very impressed. Fire Axe says he's reminded of Conditioner when Sandwich comments that they finally get air conditioning, but is quickly told to not bring the twins up, and Fire Axe complies. However, the mention of the twins causes him to wonder aloud how the other eliminated contestants were doing. Fire Axe jumps with joy after being told they could relax at the hotel before the elimination, and is the first one to walk inside. But his happy mood is ruined when Watermelon calls a room with Orange, crying out in dismay along with Sandwich. Later, he makes a remark on how big the hotel is and that he doesn't know where to live. At the elimination, Fire Axe gets the most likes, and is happy about this. But when he learns that he was getting a couch as a prize, he starts to protest before getting knocked off by the couch. He somehow reappears on his platform after being called safe, and is seen happy once more. However, he receives his safe prize, a stick, with uncertainty. Fire Axe is last seen in the episode screaming with Quadratini and Orange after Watermelon calls Orange a pet name. Pranks A Lot! Part 2 Fire Axe appears several times in the recap, doing things stated in Pranks A Lot! Part 1. Before the challenge, Fire Axe is seen walking with Sandwich, and he asks Sandwich what they would do, since they had neither pranks nor a fort. After Sandwich fails at being friendly, Fire Axe tells Pudding Cup that they needed a fort, but is rejected by Police Hat. Fire Axe yells out, despite Pudding Cup telling him they'd have to be in the open. They get pushed out by Police Hat, and are immediately hit by Orange's paintballs once the challenge begins, Fire Axe being mildly disappointed. Missile Impossible Fire Axe has a non-speaking part during the elimination, and happily receives his safe prize, a pillow. When Lemon announces to the alliance duo that Gumball has left him alone, Fire Axe is shown being annoyed, saying that Lemon shouldn't be so self-centered. Sandwich then warns Fire Axe about his behavior, and so Fire Axe changes his attitude, being happy for Lemon. He then asks Sandwich for approval, and Sandwich gives Fire Axe a "Fire Axe Snack", which appears to be some sort of chip. Nevertheless, Fire Axe is happy about this, and is fed a snack by Sandwich. Later, an alarm goes off, causing Fire Axe to be anxious. Wii U tells everyone he's lost via video chat, but is cut off, and Sandwich complains about him not telling where he is, so Fire Axe tells them they should start looking. In the city, Sandwich asks his alliance where the kidnapper might be, and Fire Axe suggests they may be in a suspicious building. Lemon points out a pony store, and while Sandwich is annoyed, Fire Axe agrees with Lemon, saying the kidnapper would be somewhere unexpected. Later, Fire Axe states he thinks he found the kidnapper's hiding spot, and that the garage was opening as it was doing so. He tells his alliance to get Missile, but he gets away, leaving Fire Axe dismayed. He has several non-speaking parts before protesting that Sandwich's plan might put Wii U in danger. Fire Axe starts protesting again after Sandwich puts him down, but his argument dies out. Moments later, Fire Axe points out that Missile crashed, and when Lemon asks if Wii U died, he answers with a probably. He gets Wii U out of the car and receives immunity along with Sandwich and Lemon. Trust No One Fire Axe first appears on the hotel rooftop during the elimination, but since he's immune, he is declared safe and gets a cake. He later appears with his alliance during the cleaning challenge, and questions Sandwich when he gives him instructions. After some reassuring, he agrees to go out and get supplies. After Fire Axe returns with the cleaning supplies, Sandwich tells him and Lemon about the explosion. Unlike his alliance members, Fire Axe is shown being concerned for the safety of the other contestants. He then goes against the words of his alliance members, arguing that he needed to make the game fair, and rushed into the room. However, when Pudding Cup and Police Hat come back, they blame Fire Axe for the destruction. He attempts to defend himself, but all arguments die out, and he leaves the room. He returns to his alliance, but is shut down when looking for some source of reassurance. He smiles when Wii U compliments that their room is clean. During the second elimination, Fire Axe seems distressed when Wii U tells them they all voted for each other. He soon reveals that he voted for Sandwich, and justifies his actions. Fire Axe also calls Sandwich a hypocrite for voting for him. He angrily tells Lemon he's not fat and that he was only trying to help upon Lemon calling him a big fat idiot, and explains to Pudding Cup and Police Hat that no one from his alliance blew up their room. For his last words as an active competitor, he says that he only wanted to do the right thing, and that he is sorry for letting Sandwich down. However, he is cut off before he could say anything more. Trivia * He is one of the tallest characters, as well as being the skinniest * He was originally a stock image of a real life Fire Axe, then it was changed to a cartoonish axe. * He is one of the loudest characters on the show. * He is the only 'weapon' on the show. * Fire Axe is one of the debuters in "Well, That's A Scary Thought". Gallery Fire Axe Idle.png|Old fire axe. Fire axe.png|Fire axe body Fire Axe.png|Fire Axe's new body sandwhichfireaxeandlemon.png download (11).jpg maxresdefault (4).jpg Category:Male Category:Eliminated Category:Contestants Category:Grade A's